New York2
by Auckland2015
Summary: This takes place about four to five weeks after Eve had won Nate's case and gone back to New York.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place 4 weeks after Eve had helped Nate win his case.

Annalise was feeling lonely and tired. She could have drowned herself in good vodka but she had done this every night and it doesn't ease her pain. Nate had been somewhat aloof and distant. She could imagine why but she wished things were better.

On a whim, she decided to visit Eve. It has been 5 weeks since she left. They had kept in contact, mainly through email. Annalise smiled at the thought. Their emails were quite flirty. She began texting Eve: Hey, you mind if I come over for the weekend?

Annalise waited an excruciating 32 minutes before Eve replied: It's already Friday, 8.30pm. Are you planning on coming tomorrow?

Annalise: I plan on coming now… I am already on my way.

It was too difficult to text and drive at the same time. Annalise called Eve instead.

Annalise: It's me. If you're not free, I'll go to a hotel and meet up with you tomorrow.

Eve (sighing): No, don't be silly. I'll see you at home.

Annalise: Why are you sighing? If you have plans –

Eve (interrupting): Annie, I said it's fine. I'll see you at home. Drive safe.

In actual fact, Eve was on her way to the bar to meet up with a group of friends. It was Friday night after all and she had worked hard all week. In fact, she thought she worked harder than before, trying to get Annalise out of her head. Eve was trying to get her life back to normal. She wasn't holding out on Annalise being with her anytime soon – or even at all. She contended with their email exchanges but that was all. If Annalise ever needed her, she knew where to find her, which is why Eve called her friends to cancel, made a u-turn and drove home instead.

She wondered why Annalise was coming this time. It would be nice to see her of course. But she wondered if there was an ulterior motive.

At 11pm, Annalise rang her doorbell.

Eve opened the door. 'You look like hell.'

'Thanks. You look great', said Annalise a little sarcastically. Why did she have to treat Eve this way. She looked down and said, 'I'm sorry. I just …'. Annalise stopped. She didn't know what else to say.

'Bad week?'

'The worst.'

'Come here.' Eve pulled her into the apartment, closed the door and gave Annalise a bear hug. In the familiarity of Eve's embrace, Annalise relaxed immediately. She took a deep breath. She loved the smell of Eve. Eve was her sanctuary. She felt Eve kiss the top of her head.

'Why don't you go grab a shower first and we can have a drink after?'

Annalise reluctantly pulled out of Eve's embrace and looked tenderly at her. "Thanks for letting me be here." She quickly gave Eve a kiss on her lips and made her way to the bathroom. Eve just starred after her.

When Annalise hadn't appeared after three quarters of an hour, Eve went to look for her. She found Annalise in her bed, already asleep, with the towel still round her head. She must have been so tired. Eve smiled when she saw that Annalise had worn one of her old Harvard t-shirts. It looked cute on her. Carefully, Eve climbed into bed. She leaned towards Annalise and kissed her cheek. Then she put an arm around Annalise and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning, Eve was the first to wake. She studied her ex-lover, friend, drinking buddy, fierce competitor – Annalise was all of this and more to Eve.

'Morning… Why are you studying me?', Annalise asked with her eyes still closed. Eve gaped and sputtered, 'How can you tell?' Annalise opened her eyes then. "Because I know you well – and I'm psychic!" They both laughed. Annalise played with Eve's hair. She had always liked Eve's luscious hair. It was one of the attractive things about her.

Eve bit her lip. She was enjoying Annalise's hands in her hair. After a while, she said, "I want to take you to my favourite weekend breakfast place. Over at Tribeca."

Annalise agreed. She wanted to know what a weekend with Eve in New York was like. She was going to say yes to everything. She smiled at Eve and said, 'Take me away'. Eve smiled at her in amusement.

An hour later, Annalise was seated at a bustling café in Tribeca. Eve had gone over to the counter to order their breakfast. Annalise was admiring the way the halter neck sat on Eve's shoulders and the long, tight jeans she wore that accentuated her long slim legs and height. Not for the first time, Annalise thought to herself: my god, the girl's beautiful.

Suddenly, someone entered that frame. Someone tall, blonde and 30yish. Someone who took Eve by surprise by throwing her arms around her neck. Someone who then gave Eve a kiss on her cheek. Someone whose embrace lasted a little too long and who pressed a little too close to Eve. Annalise could see the blush creeping onto Eve's cheek.

Blondie had begun talking to Eve but Eve was looking over at Annalise. Annalise quickly looked down and pretended to be texting and Eve shifted her focus back to the blonde. Blondie was obviously very happy to see Eve and they chatted for a few minutes before Blondie gave Eve one more kiss before she left.

Eve walked back to their table.

"Is Blondie one of your many other women?" Annalise couldn't help herself. She didn't like the way Blondie had interacted with Eve. She saw how touchy-feely Blondie had been with Eve and how Eve had enjoyed her attention. They seemed close. Too close for Annalise's comfort.

"What?", asked Eve, who was studiously adding sugar to her coffee.

"I asked if Blondie was one of your many other women", Annalise repeated and crossed her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eve said, quickly stealing a glance at Annalise before looking down at her coffee and stirring it.

'When you were in my house, you said you had been with plenty of other women… I am just wondering if Blondie is one of them.'

Eve sighed, 'Why do I feel like I'm on the witness stand?'

'I'll take that as a yes.'

Eve finally looked at Annalise. Could it be that she was jealous? 'Did you come all this way to New York to ask me about my girlfriends … because I wouldn't know where to begin'. Eve looked steadily at Annalise. Then Annalise cracked a small smile and they laughed. The tension was broken. Annalise said, 'I guess I should have known. When we were at Harvard, god, you were like honey to the damned bees.' They both laughed again.

"I guess it's still the same…?', Annalise asked a little bit more seriously this time.

Eve wasn't sure what she wanted to tell Annalise. They were apart 20 years. It had taken Eve a very long time to try to push Annalise out of her heart and out of her mind. Sure, she threw herself into her work and become one of the best attorneys in New York. But yes, there had been those women too. She was only human. A few of those relationships were great and many more were casual.

Annalise was still looking at her expectantly. She seemed to be bracing herself for Eve's answer. Eve looked at Annalise and said softly, 'It's been more or less the same… but Annie, we were apart 20 years … and you had left and gotten married…I steeled myself… There were a few serious relationships … but no one compares to you.' Eve reached out and played with Annalise's fingers.

Annalise let out a breath she did not realise she had been holding. Even when Eve was vulnerable, she was the one comforting Annalise. For the millionth time, she wondered about a what-could-have been with Eve. But Annalise firmly believed she did not deserve Eve. 'I'm sorry about all those years…'. She she picked up Eve's hand and gave it a kiss, noticing that Eve was trying to give her a slight smile in spite of her obvious pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Annalise attacked her breakfast. She had skipped dinner the night before driving from Philly to New York. After having reached Eve's penthouse, she had taken a shower and fallen asleep. The past few weeks had been crazy. The Hapstall case was getting more complicated and at times, Annalise had felt out of her depths handling it – which was rare. She must be losing it. And there was Nate. She felt his distance. But she thought it was his way of punishing her but it made her nights lonely. So she had come to New York. And to Eve.

Nothing happened last night because she was so tired. But she did wake up in the middle of the night to use the toilet. When she had climbed back into bed, she scooted closer to Eve and gave her a tender kiss on her nose.

Then they had come to Tribeca for breakfast and Annalise had been grilling Eve about Blondie. Annalise could sense Eve' was not comfortable talking about Blondie and so she dropped the subject (for now) and begun to eat her breakfast.

Eve was glad the questions had stopped. She wanted to change the subject. "So, why are you in New York?" Annalise looked up briefly from her food and just shrugged her shoulders.

'Is everything ok at your end? The Hapstall case?'

'I didn't come her to discuss work'.

Eve took a deep breath before she asked the next question, 'Is it Nate?' Annalise put her cutlery down and looked at Eve. 'He knows about us. Must have seen us on the porch.'.

'Ok…', Eve said slowly.

'He's been mostly distant ever since and I can understand why. But it doesn't make me feel any better and I miss him'. The last three words popped out of Annalise's mouth before she could think twice about it. 'I'm sorry' – she began but Eve cut her off by putting her hand up. Eve did not know how much more of this conversation she could take. As much as she wanted to be Annalise's listening ear, some of the things she was saying was hurting her.

'Then why are you in New York?'

Annalise rubbed her temples. The conversation was going askew. 'I guess I came here to escape the madness that's in Philly. The madness that has always define my life.'

'Then why are you not here in New York?'

'I'm sorry?' Annalise asked, not having caught on to her question. 'I'm here, aren't I?'

'I mean - why are you not in New York – with me?

Annalise was stumped. She felt she was wading into murky waters.

'What's keeping you in Philly? Your law practice? Nate…?'

'It's everything, Eve. I don't expect you to understand'

'Try me', Eve insisted. She too, had stopped eating.

Annalise stared at Eve. She remembered what Eve had said the other night – that she ran away when things got difficult. She didn't want to keep running away from her best friend, her confidante … her everything.

Annalise spoke slowly, in measured tone, 'I know you told me to come to New York but … I've spent the last 20 years in Philly. Philly is my reality. Nate is sort of my reality. New York and you are… a dream'. She stopped, not really knowing how to continue.

'And so what? You cannot make your dreams come true?', asked Eve. To her, it was crystal clear.

'Well…I've got to clear all the shit in Philly first – and there's a whole lot of shit to clear, trust me.'

'Transfer all your cases to someone else. It's not like you need the money. How bad can the shit be? It's not like you murdered anyone!'

With that, Annalise's eyes widened and Eve got scared.

'What the hell, Annalise? What's going on?'

'Nate's wife … I met her. She told me to kill her – and to love him', Annalise finally confessed.

Eve gasped. She managed to cough out two questions: 'Did you? … And do you?'


	3. Chapter 3

_This is a continuation of Chapter 2. This scene took place before episode 7._

Chapter 3

Annalise inwardly kicked herself for saying so much. She did not come to New York to discuss anything that was happening with her life in Philadelphia. Especially since Sam died, her life had been on a downward spiral. Her life, already dark, became darker still. The more she tried to fix things, the worse they seem to get. She felt her life spiralling out of control. It was suffocating. So she came to New York to escape. She came to New York because Eve was here. Because Eve – in many more ways than one – was the light of her life, although she would never want to admit it to herself, much less Eve.

Now, here she was with Eve asking her if she had killed Nia and if she loved Nate. Each question coming out of Eve's mouth was making it harder and harder for her to answer.

"Well?", Eve enquired. It seemed to have spoilt her breakfast even though they were mostly done.

"Do you honestly think I'm capable of murder?", asked Annalise, a little angry.

"I've been in this business long enough to know that everyone is – given the wrong circumstances". Eve wasn't going to back down even if it was hurtful. She knew Annalise had a lot going on in her life, what with framing Nate for Sam's death and now the possibility that she killing Nia? Eve wanted to know for sure so that she could help Annalise although that was not what Annalise was thinking.

"I may have done many things wrong in my life, Eve, but I'm no murderer", Annalise said. She was miffed that Eve could think that way. But then again, she did ask Frank for the pills so the thought did cross her mind but she wasn't going to tell Eve that.

"Are you done eating? How about we leave the café?" Annalise asked, suddenly feeling closed in within the café. She wanted some air. Eve looked like she wanted to say something back but she controlled her emotions. Annalise had come all this way here. Eve knew it was more to do with escaping Philadelphia than because she wanted to come see Eve. It hurt Eve but she herself was trying to move on from Annalise. She told herself that it may be best they be reacquainted as friends… anything else would be a bonus.

So Eve agreed. They got up and went for a walk. Both were a little angry and upset with the other so there was silence for a while.

Finally, Eve spoke. "Look, I'm sorry, I –"

Annalise interrupted, "It's fine. It was a fair question, I guess …" She wanted to change the uncomfortable subject, so she asked Eve, "Well,… what would you be doing if I weren't here?"

"I would be in my apartment, looking at my case files."

"But it's Saturday! You would be working on a Saturday afternoon? … And your girlfriends don't complain?"

Eve laughed. She was not going there. She knew Annalise was trying to ask her about her personal life and the girls she's had but she wasn't prepared to discuss it. Eve said, "Well, I don't work _every_ Saturday. But I would be working today if you weren't here. I've an important case starting Monday so I would be working through my notes."

"The Burnstein case, right?", asked Annalise.

"How did you know?", asked Eve, a little surprised.

In truth, Annalise had followed Eve's career ever since they left Harvard. When they graduated with first class honours, many firms had wanted Eve with them. And although Annalise had parted ways with Eve by then, she followed her career every time her name came up on the national newspapers. She saw how she had grown, read about the many, many cases she had won, the number of death-row prisoners she had defended. But all Annalise said to Eve was "It's everywhere in the papers".

Eve nodded. Of course.

"Why don't we head back to your apartment? You could still be doing your work."

"No. You're here. I want to spend the time with you." Eve said it so seriously that Annalise stopped to look at her.

"I don't mind being in your apartment. And I am a little tired anyway. You could do your work. I'd go take a nap. God knows I haven't been sleeping much." It was the truth. Annalise came to New York to be away from the Keating Five, Bonnie, Frank, the Hapstalls…

Eve looked into her eyes. She could see Annalise was tired and she agreed to go back to her apartment.

"How about I run a bath for you before you take a nap?", Eve asked. Ten minutes later, Annalise got into the tub when Eve poked her head around the bathroom door. "Is the water ok? You got everything you need?"

"Yes… and no," Annalise said. Eve raised an eyebrow.

"The water's perfect but … you're not in the tub." Eve had to smile. She stepped into the bathroom, walked over to Annalise and squatted beside the bathtub. "You didn't ask", Eve said softly.

"I didn't know I had to." Annalise was feeling discouraged. She wanted some attention from Eve but she also knew that when Eve had put her mind on work mode, very few things could distract her. She was just about convinced that Eve wanted to get back to her work when suddenly Eve stood up and shed her clothes.

For three hours, Eve concentrated on her work. Papers and files were strewn beside her on the sofa, the coffee table and on the floor. It was an organised mess. She didn't know she had worked that long until she heard the shuffling of feet and saw Annalise emerge from the bedroom. Eve smiled. She looked delectable but Eve made no move to stand from where she sat.

"Hi. How was your sleep?"

"Good. I like your mattress." But silently, Annalise added: In fact, it is the smell of you on your sheets that made it a great sleep. She loved the smell of Eve. Eve thought that Annalise had something else to say. "What?", Eve prodded.

"Nothing", Annalise finally replied. She already asked Eve for a bath. Asking and telling her too many truths about how she felt might give Eve the wrong idea that she was ready for a relationship because she wasn't. She really wasn't with all the insane things that were going on in her life.

"You're still not done working?"

"Uh… I am just about." Eve started to pack her things. She was already feeling sore from sitting for so long. Annalise helped her. "Well, so, again, what would you be doing if I weren't here?

"Um, normally, if I'd been working through the afternoon, I'd go for a run at Central Park after. It's good you know, running. Stretch your muscles get the adrenaline going, clear your mind…"

"Alone?"

"What?" Eve stalled for time. She knew Annalise was going to ask her about her personal life again!

"You would go running alone?"

After a pause, Eve said, "Central Park isn't an unsafe place".

"Hesitation noted. Noted also that you didn't answer the question, " Annalise said teasingly. Eve blushed. They were playing mind games. Eve grinned, but offered no other information.

"Who is she?"

"Annalise!", Eve was laughing by now. Annalise was incorrigible. Annalise laughed as well.

"Ok, ok. Why don't you do that? Go for a run."

"And you're going join me? You brought your running gear?" If Annalise didn't bring her sports attire, she could possibly try some of Eve's clothes but not shoes. Eve had bigger feet than Annalise.

"No, of course not. But I could prepare dinner while you go for your run. It'll be ready when you're done."

Eve laughed. "You cook? Since when?"

"Since…" she was going to say Sam but thought better of it. Instead, she said, "Well… it's just going to be a simple dinner. As long as you don't expect anything fanciful nor a 3-course meal - I'm sure I can come up with something".

So Annalise borrowed Eve's spare set of keys and went to the supermarket while Eve went for her run.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – a continuation from the previous chapter._

Running was good for Eve. More than the exercise, it helped her to clear her thoughts. And now, she was thinking of Annalise. What she felt for her was deep and emotional. Annalise had been a big part of her life. For many years, she wondered what she had done wrong for Annalise to leave her, and to leave so abruptly. There had been no warning - or maybe she just didn't see the signs. But their bond had been strong. Throughout their "lost years", Eve thought it had disappeared and buried - together with all the memories of Annalise she had tried so hard to forget.

But who was she kidding? All it took was the initial out-of-the-blue phone call from Nate and she felt the bond making itself felt. Eve thought they were just beginning to rediscover themselves. It was clear though, that Annalise appeared to be sometimes terrified of the reconnection. In truth, Eve was too. However, when Annalise had told her she was the most beautiful thing that ever happened to her, it went a long way in helping Eve to heal.

Now, Annalise had made a second trip to New York. Eve figured that it was best to take things slow. She didn't think either of them was prepared to go head-on into a serious, committed relationship. They should just concentrate on having fun and enjoying each other's company.

It was with this thought that Eve jogged back to her apartment, opened her door and called out, "Hi honey, I'm home!". Eve giggled to herself. She knew Annalise wasn't one who liked any saccharine sweet term of endearment. Even when they were together, they were mostly Annie and Eve. She was quite sure Annalise would react to being called 'honey', and she was right.

In the kitchen, Annalise stopped short. Honey? Eve had never used that word on her. Ever. Did Eve think she had someone else in the apartment and forget that it was her that was there? Annalise was indignant. Slowly, she stepped out of the kitchen with one hand on her hip and saw her tall, gorgeous Eve, looking all healthy with a red glow on her cheeks fresh from her run. She looked absolutely stunning even in running gear. Annalise almost forgot to speak. "Hi... it's only me...and I don't recall ever being called your honey…", and she couldn't help but add, "Maybe you were thinking of someone else."

Eve burst out in laughter. "I knew that would freak you out! You should see the look on your face! There's no one else I'm thinking about! Come on, I was just teasing you."

Annalise refused to smile. "I swear, Eve, there'll be pay back!"

Eve by this time had walked up to Annalise. She took both of Annalise's hands in hers and looked into her eyes. Annalise could see Eve's eyes dancing. Softly, Eve said, "You're too serious, Annalise… I'm sorry I annoyed you… I like teasing you, you see. Don't worry, there's no 'honey'". And in a still softer tone, Eve added, "But you know, it _is_ nice coming home to you."

Damn Eve for always saying the right things. Annalise broke into a sad smile. "You're right. It is nice waiting for you to come home to me." Eve pulled her into a hug and in that moment, they were lost in their own thoughts. Thoughts of what it would truly be like if they were living together. Both of them said nothing out loud but just hung on to each other.

Through her thin sportswear, Eve could feel all of Annalise's curves and she loved it. She had always liked hugging Annalise. It was Annalise who finally broke the silence. "Ugh, you're all hot and sweaty!", she said into Eve's shoulder, attempting to push Eve away but Eve held her even tighter. "Isn't that how you like me", Eve asked cheekily and burst into another round of laughter. This time, Annalise joined in.

"By the way, whatever you're cooking? It smells wonderful. I'm going take a shower before we sit for dinner ok?", Eve said still holding onto Annalise before whispering into her ear "Join me?"

Annalise nodded and they headed for the shower for a second time that day.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for reading and liking the story. This is the final chapter. It is going to be my one and only fanfic because it is just too hard to write one! I am glad though for the conclusion of the story.**_

Chp 5 – A continuation of the previous chapter. **End of the day**.

After their shower, Eve and Annalise stepped into the kitchen. Annalise took a small chicken out from the oven that she had roasted earlier, together with sweet potato and carrots. On the side, she had also made a tuna and avocado salad. Eve was impressed. After washing up, Eve had joined Annalise on the sofa.

They had their vodkas in front of them. The TV was showing 'Skyfall' and Annalise was riveted to the screen. She liked Daniel Craig as the suave James Bond. Eve, however, was tired and trying hard from closing her eyes. It had been a long day and she was happy to end it with Annalise there in her house. She lay her had on Annalise's lap and faced watching the TV. Unconsciously, Annalise began to massage Eve's head which only made Eve sleepier. She liked the sensation. But she was nodding off.

Suddenly, Annalise heard a noise at the front door. It sounded like someone was trying to jiggle the locks. Annalise panicked, memories of that noise in her own home, came flooding back to her. She quickly shook Eve's shoulder, keeping one eye on the door. "Eve, Eve, wake up! I think someone is trying to break into your apartment!"

Eve groaned when Annalise pushed her shoulder. She was groggy and the words 'break in' was just beginning to register with her when suddenly, the main door flew open and for the second time that day, Annalise heard, "Hi honey, I''m home!"

At this instant, three things happened. Standing at the open door was an athletic woman who held a pie in her hands. She looked in shock at the persons in the living room. By then, Eve had lifted herself from Annalise's lap and was sitting bolted upright on the sofa. Both she and Annalise were staring at the woman. Annalise's mouth hung open.

Annalise was the first to recover. "What the hell?", Annalise asked rudely but Eve's back was towards her so she couldn't see Eve's expression. At the same time, the woman, who was looking rather upset, had started to apologise and was backing away from the open door.

Eve glanced at Annalise and then quickly moved to the door. She then closed the door behind her to give her and the woman some privacy. The woman said, "I'm sorry, I should have called. But you told me you were swamped with work this weekend and … and…I didn't think you'd have company. I wanted to give you this", with that she thrust the pie onto Eve's hands.

"No, no, please. I _am_ swamped with work. You know I have the Burnstein case but …", Eve was flailing. She was hurting the other woman who was trying very hard to keep her emotions in check and Eve hated to see her struggling. Pointing with her thumb to the door behind her, Eve continued, "but she came –".

"Eve, please, you don't owe me any explanation."

Eve reached out to touch the woman's arm but the woman recoiled, and Eve braced herself. "No, Yes, I mean … I _want_ to explain. She only told me she was coming here when she was _already_ on her way here. I didn't know before that she would _be_ here this weekend."

The other woman said, "I should have called. And I would have but I thought I'd "surprise you with dessert. I know how hard you have been working on that case and … it doesn't matter now …" her voice trailed off. Then suddenly it dawned on her. "It's her, isn't it? The one you lost? What was her name? Anna something?"

Eve couldn't look at her friend. She felt tears welling up in her own eyes.

The woman stared at Eve. "It figures… I should have known. How long, Eve?"

Eve, with her eyes still on the floor quietly asked, "What do you mean how long?"

The woman tried not to raise her voice: "How long has she been back in your life when she hadn't been around for the last 20 years? Please look at me."

Eve lifted her eyes and said, "Five weeks but … we're not in a relationship." The woman nodded. "Neither are we."

"It isn't what you think."

There was silence. They were looking at each other. Then the woman spoke, "We aren't a couple, Eve. You know that. So, you don't owe me an explanation. Really, you don't. Now that she's back in your life in whatever form … I hope you work it out. I'm … I'm just upset that I don't have the right to be upset." With that, she stepped towards Eve, pushed something into her palm, whispered something in her ear, kissed her cheek before turning and walking away.

Eve stared after her and let go a shaky breath. She waited for a moment longer to steady her nerves. She took some deep breaths before opening her door and going back into her apartment only to find Annalise standing at the hallway looking at her. She had changed clothes and her packed bag lay next to her feet.

Eve furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving"

"Why?"

"Why not," Annalise asked, her words coming out more roughly than she intended.

" _But why_ ", Eve felt herself getting upset all over again.

"Shouldn't _you_ be the one to tell me", Annalise asked, trying hard not to raise her voice.

"That's it!", Eve said, throwing her hands into the air and clearly flustered. She then rubbed her temples, feeling a big headache coming on. Taking another deep breath and looking at Annalise, she said, "Can you please not answer my question with a question. You know we both hate that."

Inwardly, Annalise was angry. She knew she didn't have the right to be angry but she was. "Who was that?"

"There you go again. Isn't that another question?"

Annalise bit her lower lip. She hated arguing with Eve but Eve wasn't backing down.

"Don't you think you –"

"That's still a question!"

"Goddamit, Eve. I'm trying! I mean, what just happened out there?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Eve said evenly.

"Aren't you going to go after her?", Annalise asked.

"No", Eve simply said.

"No?"

"I already said no. Why should I?"

"Well, for one, she called you 'honey'".

"Oh my god, Annalise. I told you I was just teasing you."

Annalise persisted. "No. You told me just this afternoon that you-have-no-honey" Annalise raised her hands and indicated the open inverted commas for the last four words.

"I still stand by what I had said. Nobody is my 'honey'!

"She called you 'honey' when she came through the door!"

"I may be her honey but she isn't mine! I don't call her 'honey'. I never have and that's the truth. Are you just being jealous or what?'

Annalise flushed. More than anything, she had being jealous. She also had a hard time trying to gauge if Eve was lying. But Eve seldom lied. Annalise decided on a different tact. "She let herself into the apartment, Eve."

"So?" Eve shrugged.

"What do you mean by 'so'?" When there was no response from Eve, Annalise, clearly exasperated, said, "she had _keys_ to your apartment." Eve merely raised her eyebrow. "What is wrong with you? You gave her the keys, right? Or is she a housemate?"

"She's not a housemate", Eve said quietly.

"What is she then?"

"She's just a friend."

" _Just_ a friend? How can she be?" Annalise asked incredulously.

"Why can't she be?"

Annalise tried her best not to shout. "This is a ridiculous conversation we are having, do you know that? Are you honestly telling me _all_ your friends have keys to your apartment?" No, right? So she must mean something to you - someone special. And if that is the case, I think …" At this point, Annalise took a deep breath because she found it hard to speak, "I think … she should be here, not me."

Both of them were now near tears. Eve was shaking and Annalise wanted badly to go to her and hug her but she didn't. It took all her will power to refrain from doing so.

"Don't make decisions for me, Annalise, and tell me who should or should not be here. Besides, it's too late. She's left."

"No. You can still run after her. She can't be far off."

Eve sighed and shook her head. "I don't want to."

"I don't understand why not. You don't just give _anyone_ the keys to your home. So, if she has your key, you –"

Before Annalise could finish, Eve interrupted her, "She doesn't have the key anymore. She returned it just now." And to prove it, Eve raised her right hand. In it, dangled the key from her index finger.

Annalise was shocked. Eve could not prevent a tear from running down her cheek.

"Why did she return it," Annalise asked, making a conscious effort to be gentle.

Eve looked squarely at Annalise. "She said… she said there was no point having the keys to my home when it is obvious that somebody else has the keys to my heart."


End file.
